1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of data security. More particularly, this invention relates to a platform and corresponding method for preventing digital information from unauthorized observation, manipulation and/or distribution by users, applications, and machines.
2. General Background
Due to advances in digital processing technology and growing usage of networks and the Internet the distribution of digital information is increasing in popularity. In general, one consumption model of digital information involves the sale of software applications, software games, videos, still images, audio recordings, text documents and/or other forms of digital information. For example, software vendors are using the Internet to sell and/or provide software in a digital format to its customers upon credit card confirmation. Other distribution models include pay-per-view, rent-to-own, subscriptions and the like.
To protect the digital information, software vendors and other information providers have relied on encryption and decryption technology. While this technology protects the digital information during distribution, it is unable to protect the digital information once received by an open, programmable digital platform (e.g., computer, set-top box, etc.) of the customer. For example, the digital information cannot be prevented from being observed by unauthorized users, manipulated (e.g., copied, altered, etc.) by a malicious program during playback, or even replicated for subsequent distribution by customers themselves. The reason is that encryption and decryption technology does not have any conditional access mechanisms to enforce rules of usage associated with the decrypted digital information.
It is appreciated that the inability to protect the digital information once in possession of the customer has greatly impeded the distribution of digital content that has intellectual and commercial value associated with it. Therefore, it would be desirable to create a platform and method for protecting digital information by binding security attributes to the digital information itself.
Briefly, in one embodiment, the invention relates to a platform comprising a processor and a memory device. The memory device includes code executable by the processor. When executed, the code produces a container archive by compressing a combined result of digital information and a signed archive manifest associated with the digital information. The code also comprises a combination of a signed container manifest and the container archive forming a digital container.